Motherhood
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Sequel to Hold on to Sixteen. Now that little Isaac has entered the world, Emily must learn the ropes of motherhood from her very own mothers. Beca and Chloe begin to relive old memories of when Emily was a baby as they help their own daughter do what they are still doing now. Raising a child.
1. Breast Milk

**Here we are with the sequel to Hold on to Sixteen!**

 **This chapter is pretty short but sweet and it's a little introduction to Isaac.**

 **Hold you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Motherhood - Chapter 1: Breast Milk**

"Shhh baby." Emily soothed as she rocked her baby son in her arms. Isaac has only been home a week and every single night he's woken Emily up by crying at the early hours of the morning. "Come on Isaac." She pleaded as he continued to cry, god she wish Benji didn't have to go to school, he could be here helping right now.

Isaac only cried louder, stressing the teenager out even more.

Meanwhile in her parents room.

"You go." Beca said into her pillow, kicking her wife under the duvet.

"I went last night." Chloe whined, rolling over so she was no longer cuddling with Beca.

The brunette wrapped her pillow around her head, covering her ears. "When will he stop?" Beca groaned loudly.

"When our daughter learns how to soothe a baby." Chloe said, throwing the duvet off her so she could get out the bed. "Come on, we're both going."

"Ugghhhh." Beca complained as Chloe pulled her out the bed.

The two woman walking into their grandson's bedroom to find their daughter on the verge of tears as she still couldn't calm Isaac down.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you holding up?" Chloe asked Emily softly as she walked up behind her daughter, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"He won't stop crying." Emily's voice cracked and Beca gently took Isaac from her arms.

"Hey, little dude." Beca began to slowly rock her grandson in her arms as her daughter and wife just watched. "You sound like your mommy when she was a baby." She whispered.

He still didn't calm down so Beca held him closer to her.

"You know what would stop her from crying?" The woman asked as she continued to rock him gently, holding him close to her chest before she began to sing. "Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here…"

Isaac looked up a Beca with wide eyes as he stopped crying.

"Wow…" Was all Emily said.

"Works like a charm." Chloe chuckled, walking up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Em why don't you just go back to sleep? We'll settle him down." She added, turning her head around to see her daughter who looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Which was pretty accurate.

"Oh my god, thank you guys." Emily gave her mother's a kiss on the cheek before giving little Isaac a kiss and then she headed off back to bed.

"Do you remember when she was this little?" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as she watched her grandson's eyelids droop from over Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah." Beca said quietly. "I wish she would stop growing up."

"Me too. It just means we're getting old." Chloe laughed quietly.

"Shhh." Beca shushed her just as Isaac's eyes closed. "He's finally going to sleep. Come on we'll get you tucked back in, little man."

Chloe watched in admiration as she watched Beca carefully place Isaac back in his crib. She has forgotten how much she loved watching Beca with babies, it was the sweetest thing ever. "Hey what do you say we let Em spend the day with Benji tomorrow and we look after the little one? She needs a break." The redhead suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Beca quickly agreed, wanting to spend as much time with her grandson as she could.

* * *

"We literally just changed him so it can't be that." Beca was rubbing her pounding head with her fingers. Isaac was screaming bloody murder again.

"Maybe he's hungry. Emily used the breast pump this morning so there should be a bottle in the fridge. Go and warm it up a little for me, babe." Chloe explained, trusting Beca to do what she said. They have had a baby in the house before after all. "Hey baby, shhh. You hungry? Grandma's gonna get your milk for you." She spoke softly to him and he calmed down a little bit. "Do you just miss your mommy? Is that what it is?" The redhead asked in her best baby voice, kissing her grandson on the head as she did so.

Beca returned pretty quickly, giving the bottle to her wife before taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Is it at the right temperature?" She asked. Beca always doubted herself when it came to babies, she was a paranoid mess when Emily was little.

Chloe took the bottle and let a drop of milk roll onto her wrist. "Yeah." She said before licking it back off her skin.

"Dude! What the fuck did you just do?" Beca asked with wide eyes, leaning away from her wife.

"What's the big deal? It's just milk?" The redhead shrugged as she began to feed Isaac.

"It's not just milk. It's breast milk. From your daughter's breasts!" Beca said and Chloe could only laugh and roll her eyes. "There's something not right about that."

"What is with you and breast milk?" Chloe scoffed, turning towards Beca. "You were too much of a pussy to try mine when Emily was a baby and you barely went near my boobs during sex for a while."

"I didn't want to have my mouth there one second and the next you're practically breastfeeding me!" Beca said in defence.

"You're so over dramatic." Chloe rolled her eyes once again at her wife. How did she get landed with this weirdo?

"No, I'm not being a weirdo like you. I'm telling Emily you drank her breast milk when she comes home. I bet she finds it weird."

"God you're such a child." Chloe laughed. "I bet you that she doesn't."

"How much?" Beca was always up for a bet.

"$20." Chloe said. They shared a bank account, there was literally no point but they did it anyway.

"You're on."

* * *

Emily was barely in the door when Beca started yelling. "Emily, mom drank your breast milk!" She pointed accusingly at the redhead.

"I hardly drank it, I licked one little droplet off my wrist." Chloe protested.

Emily sighed, she was pretty sure she was parenting those 2 90% of the time. Benji just stood by her side with wide eyes, his girlfriend has a weird family.

"Tell her it's weird!" Beca exclaimed.

"Mom, do you have to be so loud? You're gonna burst my baby's eardrums." Emily walked over to Chloe who was on the couch and retrieved Isaac from her, taking him over to Benji. "And it's not weird, it's not like she took a swig from the bottle of anything, she was just getting it off her arm."

"Suck a dick, Mitchell!" Chloe teased, playfully hitting her wife with a pillow.

"God you guys are so embarrassing. I'm taking Isaac up to his room." Emily left with Benji and Isaac and the two older women didn't seem to notice.

"Give me my 20 bucks." Chloe said, raising her eyebrow while she stuck out her hand.

"Ugh." Beca groaned, reaching into her pocket to see what she had in there. "I feel outnumber by you two, you're both too alike." She reluctantly handed over a $20 bill.

"You love us really." Chloe mockingly fluttered her eyelashes, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ah, ah." Beca pushed her finger against Chloe's lips. "You've had our daughter's breast milk in your mouth, I'm not kissing you."

"Enough about the breast milk!"

* * *

 **Again I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to give you guys something!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Sex Denial

**Hey! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter!**

 **I couldn't think of a lot of ideas for this chapter so I just gave you this little comedic one.**

 **I really need some ideas guys so if you have any let me know!**

* * *

 **Motherhood - Chapter 2: Sex Denial**

"Mmm we haven't had sex in weeks." Chloe hummed against her wife's neck as they continued withtheir pretty heavy make out session. It was late at night because it seemed to be the only period of time where they could get intimate.

"Mhm, I love you baby." Beca whispered as she slid her hand up her wife's shirt. They still had to be quiet because they had a sleeping grandson in one room and a sleeping daughter in the other. Not exactly wanting to traumatise them by moaning too loud or anything. That was one thing they had avoided in their 17 years of being parents, Emily had not once accidently walked in on them having sex.

"God, hurry up Beca, I really need you to fuck me already." The redhead whined as she sat up slightly, pushing Beca away so she could take her top off. The pair normally just slept in a tshirt and underwear so they were both practically naked already.

"Be patient, babe." Beca laughed against Chloe's ear as she trailed her finger down to the waistband of the woman's underwear.

"Beca, I've not even had the time to touch myself for weeks." Chloe said seriously through gritted teeth as she grabbed her wife's wrist.

"Hey, you wouldn't think of playing with yourself without me getting to watch would you?" Beca joked.

"Shut up." Chloe narrowed her eyes playfully at her wife.

A shrill cry came from the room next to theirs and both the woman just stared at one another. "Does the kid ever sleep?" Beca complained as they heard the cry echo as it came through the baby monitor in Emily's room. "Suddenly I'm not feeling it anymore." The brunette sighed in frustration as she rolled off the top of Chloe.

They both remembered that dry spell they had back when Emily had just been born. Yeah, from pregnancy sex to no sex at all was not fun at all.

* * *

The next day, they tried again.

"Hey, Em and Isaac are away out. What do you say we…?" Chloe trailed off suggestively as she approached her wife from behind.

Beca was busy washing the dishes as Chloe placed her hands on her wife's hips. "As much as I would love to, Jesse and Aubrey will be on their way over." Beca said, leaning back into her wife.

"Oh come on, we have a kid. We're like the masters of quickies." Chloe chuckled, leaning closer to the brunette's ear.

"Chloe." Beca sighed as she continued to wash the dishes.

The redhead didn't stop though, she brought her hands round to Beca's front and slipped them up her shirt, her fingers moving teasingly across Beca's hot skin. Chloe expertly unbuttoned her wife's jeans before slipped her hand in over her underwear.

The brunette continued to try and focus on what she was doing but she almost dropped a glass when Chloe began rubbing her through her panties.

"Oh Chloe…" She moaned softly as she felt the material quickly begin to dampen. She wasn't surprised she was getting turned on so easily considering they haven't had a chance to sleep together in a while.

Chloe leaned forward and gently clasped her teeth around Beca's ear lobe, knowing how much her wife loves it.

The shorter girl moaned as the redhead gently tugged in her ear as she finally slipped her hand inside her underwear.

"Mm baby." Beca groaned as she gripped onto the edge of the counter.

"You ready?" Chloe whispered into her ear and Beca nodded before drawing out a long moan when the redhead slipped a finger inside of her.

"Fuck, Chloe." Beca gasped as her wife began moving her finger.

The taller woman began kissing Beca's neck as she added another finger, making the shorter woman cry out.

"God - Fuck, faster Chloe." Beca begged, digging her fingers into the counter as her wife did what she asked.

"We're here!" The heard the front door open and Jesse's voice followed.

"Nooooo." Beca groaned as Chloe quickly removed her hand.

"We're in the kitchen!" Chloe called back. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to her wife who was still breathing heavily.

"I was so close." The brunette said through gritted teeth before buttoning her jeans with a huff.

* * *

3rd time lucky?

"Beca, we're already late." Chloe sighed, putting her earrings in while her wife continued to stroke her hands up and down her body.

They were supposed to meet Jesse and Aubrey for dinner 10 minutes ago.

"But that dress makes you look so fucking hot." Beca practically purred into her wife's ear, reaching down to softly rub the redhead's thigh.

"Fine...Just make it quick and don't mess up my hair." Chloe rolled her eyes before turning around to face Beca, roughly connecting their lips. God, they really needed this. They had been feeling like a pair of horny teenagers lately, it was ridiculous.

Just as Beca was about to unzip Chloe's dress, the redhead's phone began to ring.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Beca exclaimed. "Why won't anyone let me fuck my wife?"

Chloe just let Beca go off on her little tantrum as she answered her phone to Aubrey.

* * *

Later that night, Emily had just put Isaac down to bed. "Goodnight baby." She whispered, giving him a kiss on the head.

The 17 year old was just about to go to bed when she remembered she had to ask her parents something, she opened the room door without knocking and instantly regretted it.

The teenager let out a scream as she saw Beca with her head between Chloe's legs, both woman completely naked.

Beca and Chloe screamed back, flailing around with the covers to try and cover themselves.

"Emily!" Chloe exclaimed, her cheeks burning along with her wife and daughter's.

"I-I-Oh" Emily stuttered, trying to grab onto the door handle but completely missing making herself stumble.

"Emily get out!" Beca shrieked, holding the duvet up above her chest.

"Uh...ohmygod...I'm so sorry." The girl rushed out awkwardly, turning around to leave, accidently bumping into the door as she did so.

That is probably the most embarrassing thing to do, walking in on your parents having sex.

Looks like Beca and Chloe's record was finally beaten.

"I'm still fucking you tonight, no more interruptions." Beca practically growled.

* * *

 **I know it's really short but I'm pretty stumped on ideas :/**


End file.
